Lui
by Myinahla
Summary: Un OS DaeJae sans prétention à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de ma Dangerous Unnie qui se reconnaîtra [SaeGil Chuka Hamnida]


Lui

Ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder. C'était plus fort que lui, une force inconnue l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Cette timidité le tuerait un jour !  
Quand il le regardait dans les yeux, cela ne durait jamais plus de trois secondes, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux ou qu'il ne détourne le regard. Il se sentait toujours rougir comme un idiot. Et ce, depuis que ces deux yeux d'une couleur profonde étaient apparues dans sa vie.

* * *

_FLASHBACK :_

_La classe était dans un chahut pas possible. Comme à leur habitude, les filles parlaient potins, mecs, et nuits de folies. Les garçons parlaient des filles, des filles … Et du foot. Lui était dans son coin de la classe, en train d'écouter la dernière musique de Musiq Soulchild. Il était vraiment fan de ce groupe. Vraiment !_  
_Il ferma les yeux et humait discrètement l'air de la chanson. Il se moquait éperdument de ce que les autres racontaient à son sujet. Evidemment, il était souvent le sujet de conversation préféré de ces gens. Après tout, étant un marginal, il sortait du lot. Et les gens n'aiment pas ça … Lorsque les autres ne sont pas comme eux. Mais lui refusait d'entrer dans le « moule », de faire les conneries qu'ils font. Il était « ennuyeux » au dire de certains. La routine « Metro/Boulot/Dodo » s'appliquait à lui, sauf pour un point. Il prenait le bus, pas le métro. Mais cela lui plaisait. C'était tout._

_Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. En face de lui se trouvait le garçon le plus beau qu'il ai vu de sa vie. De grands yeux noirs qui scrutaient les siens. Il sentit son souffle se couper quand il ressentit comme un courant électrique qui lui transperçait le corps. Il se sentit frissonner. Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise et se redressa au plus vite. Ces deux yeux se plissèrent en un eye-smile à lui couper le souffle. Enfin, ça lui aurait coupé le souffle s'il en avait encore eu. Il devait être en apnée depuis un moment lorsqu'il se sentit rougir. Il ôta un écouteur d'une main tremblante sous le choc, se plaisait-il à croire, et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard._

_Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK  
_

* * *

Sa voix. Rien que l'entendre parler le faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il avait une voix très mélodique. Assez grave, mais tellement séduisante. C'était aussi beau à ses oreilles que Love de Musiq Soulchild … Voir plus. Mais cela, il refusait de se l'avouer.  
Une voix, ce n'était qu'un frottement des cordes vocales qui créent un son. A ses oreilles, c'était tout un nouveau monde, un univers magique et féerique qui l'attendait à chaque mot prononcé.  
Il était heureux que le jeune homme ne soit pas très bavard. Sa voix était à la fois un plaisir intense et une torture. Il était heureux qu'il porte un masque... Lui ne supportant déjà pas de regarder les yeux du jeune homme plus de trois secondes, il mourrait surement de honte s'il pouvait entendre cette voix lui parler sans ce fichu masque qui camoufle le trois-quarts des mots qu'il prononçait. Et le quart restant suffisait à le rendre faible…

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_**- Bonjour ...**_

_Il tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais il était tellement en choc qu'il ne parvint à émettre un son. Le jeune homme en face de lui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge._

_**- Je … Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?**_

_Cette phrase suffit à le plonger dans un océan de pensées toutes plus bizarres que les autres. Il tenta à nouveau de parler mais n'y parvint pas. Il comprit alors qu'il devait rompre le contact visuel pour être capable de parler. Il baissa le regard vers son mp3 qui marchait encore. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour l'éteindre._

_-** Bbien Sssur …**_

_Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête et il se sentait honteux de bégayer. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il était en train de se tourner au ridicule sans rien ne pouvoir y faire._

_**- Merci.**_

_Il sentit une légère commotion à côté de lui et il sut que le jeune homme s'était assis. A côté de lui.  
_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

* * *

Une autre chose qui le laissait sans voix, c'était son charisme. Bon sang, quel charisme ! Il diffusait une aura autour de lui qui laissait quiconque autour de lui complètement hébété. Comme c'était le cas à ce moment là. Il semblait gentil, doux, mais aussi semblait avoir un fort caractère et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui laissait son nouveau voisin de table perplexe et complètement ébloui.  
Une aura à la fois douce et forte le suivait partout qu'il aille, faisant que les filles se retournaient sur son passage. Les mecs l'enviaient. Juste par son aura, il était capable de faire ce qu'il voulait de tout le monde.

* * *

_FLASHBACK : _

_Il s'était assis à côté de lui. Il posa son sac sur la table et son nouveau voisin se força à regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu. Les petits oiseaux chantaient et … Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il secoua la tête quand il sentit des dizaines de regards le fusiller. Si cela avait été des armes, il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Certes, il y était habitué, mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal, cette fois-ci ?_

_Rapidement, il se rendit compte que les filles le regardaient on-ne-peut-plus-méchamment car il attirait le regard qu'elles désiraient toutes attirer. Le Sien._

_Il croisa son regard quelques fractions de secondes, détourna les yeux et regarda l'heure. Les cours commençaient dans dix minutes._

_Soudain, il vit une main se tendre devant lui._

_**- Je suis Jung DaeHyun.**_

_Il fixa cette main pendant cinq minutes et il se sentit mal. Il n'osait pas la serrer. Ce dernier prit sa main et la glissa dans la sienne._

_Fin du Flashback  
_

* * *

Sa main. Il n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi doux. Ses doigts étaient longs, fins. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait des mains parfaites, comme des mains de pianiste. Celles des plus grands virtuoses, bien sur !

Quand il lui a serré la main, il s'était senti … Différent. Vraiment différent. Mais c'était un sentiment tellement plaisant. Il se serait giflé mentalement d'avoir ressenti quelque chose comme ça.

Si seulement il avait su que ce n'était que le début …

* * *

_Flashback : _

_**- Yoo YoungJae.**_

_**- Enchanté.**_

_Il recommença. Il sourit et effectua une plus forte pression sur sa main. Il sut que DaeHyun était en train de sourire grâce aux croissants que formaient à présent ses yeux. « Captivant » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment. Il retira subitement sa main de la sienne. YoungJae fit un sourire timide et sentait que le jeune homme était sur le point de lui poser une autre question._  
_Cependant, YoungJae ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Pour poser une question, il devait parler. Or qui dit qu'il devait parler dit qu'un magnifique son absolument hypnotisant allait sortir de sa bouche. Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Juste pour le bien de son cœur qui battait à une vitesse non-autorisée par le code de la route. Et pour le bien de son cerveau qui marchait à toute allure._  
_Heureusement pour lui, le professeur fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il réclama le silence qu'il obtint aussitôt._

_**- DaeHyun, tu es là ?**_

_Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise. YoungJae était surpris. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé par son prénom ?_

_**- Très bien.**_

_DaeHyun se rassit et le professeur fit l'appel. Quand ce fut son tour, il leva la main un peu maladroitement et manqua de faire tomber son mp3. Fort heureusement – ou pas, selon le point de vue – une main l'attrapa au vol. Il se tourna vers DaeHyun qui lui tendait son précieux sésame, sans se départir de son eye-smile qui semblait être ancré dans sa peau. YoungJae déglutit et saisit l'objet._

_**- Merci.**_

_**- Un peu maladroit ?**_

_**- Légèrement.**_

_Et là, ce fut le drame. DaeHyun rit._

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Son rire. S'il y'avait quelque chose qui pouvait faire plus d'effet à YoungJae que la voix de DaeHyun, c'était son rire. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Un rire assez particulier. Tout comme la personne qui l'émit, d'ailleurs. Un simple son rempli de joie qui suffisait à faire naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. A faire battre son cœur encore plus fort, si cela était encore possible.

YoungJae pensait être au bout de ses peines lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. S'il avait su …

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Le professeur se tourna vers YoungJae._

**_- Monsieur Yoo YoungJae. Vous êtes désignés pour faire visiter l'école à DaeHyun._**

_YoungJae sentit son monde s'écrouler. Rien qu'en sa présence, il avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de se sauver en courant, et crier … Il en perdait déjà tout sens pratique mais là …_

_Il ne sut qu'hocher la tête. Cette journée allait être longue._  
_En y réfléchissant un peu plus, il était le plus jeune de la classe. C'était le seul élève né en 1994 et aussi, fait non négligeable, il était premier de sa classe. Non. Premier de l'école. Et c'était toujours les plus jeunes de corvée. Donc c'était normal que ça lui tombe dessus._  
_Il maudissait ce fait de toute son âme. Il se concentra sur le cours du mieux qu'il put, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer DaeHyun avec un mélange de curiosité et de … D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas lui-même ce que c'était. Son regard était attiré sur lui comme un aimant._  
_Oui, c'est de la curiosité. C'est tout. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit le cas. JUSTE de la curiosité._  
_Toute la journée, DaeHyun le suivit. YoungJae le remerciait mentalement d'être quelqu'un de silencieux. Sentir son aura autour de lui était déjà une torture, il ne fallait pas en plus qu'il en rajoute._

_D'ailleurs, cette même aura avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui. Il ne savait prononcer que des phrases monosyllabiques. Plus de sujet, plus de verbe. Plus rien. C'était comme si le cerveau de YoungJae avait cessé de fonctionner convenablement._

_-** Salle de Musique.**_

_Deux portes plus loin :_

_-** Salle de mathématiques.**_

_Et ce manège dura pendant un moment._

_**- Voila.** Déclara YoungJae, une fois qu'il eut fini son tour.** Des questions ?**_

_L'aîné des deux fit non de la tête._

_**- Merci YoungJae.**_

_**- De rien.**_

_YoungJae reprit son sac et se tourna vers lui. Soudain, il ne sut plus quoi dire. Il avait à nouveau plongé ses yeux dans ceux de DaeHyun et une fois encore, il ne se souvint plus de son propre prénom. Il remarqua par la suite la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. DaeHyun avait été juste derrière lui._

_**- A demain ?** Lui dit ce dernier._

_YoungJae hocha la tête et se sentit rougit. Un sourire gêné envahit ses lèvres et parvint enfin à articuler les mots voulus._

_**- Oui. A demain.**_

_DaeHyun semblait sourire sous son masque. YoungJae se hâta jusqu'à la sortie de l'école. Il marcha en silence jusque chez lui, sans écouter sa musique, ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare qui arrivait une fois tout les … D'accord, cela n'arrivait jamais. Il traversa sa maison à toute vitesse, salua sa mère et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussi vite._

___Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Ses yeux, son aura, ses mains et son rire eurent raison du bien-être mental de YoungJae. Le temps passait. DaeHyun restait de plus en plus avec lui. Leur conversation ne s'était vraiment pas améliorée. Le silence était le bruit qu'ils entendaient le plus, si on peut appeler ça un bruit. Mais c'était un silence confortable.

Et plus le temps passait, plus cette aura mystérieuse s'épaississait.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il allait bien vite le découvrir. A ses dépends.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que DaeHyun était arrivé dans la vie de YoungJae. Deux mois que jour après jour, YoungJae se sentait changer radicalement. Il se surprenait à regarder s'il était bien coiffé dans le miroir et dans presque tous les rétroviseurs de voiture. Et c'était gênant._  
_De plus, il était à présent à la fois impatient de retrouver son « ami » mais aussi terriblement anxieux. Des dizaines de questions hantaient son esprit et il avait du mal à se reposer à présent._  
_Une simple question venait d'élire domicile dans sa tête : Pourquoi ?_  
_Pourquoi portait-il autant d'intérêt au nouvel élève ?_

_La réponse le frappa un jour, lorsque YoungJae et DaeHyun se rendirent à la compétition sportive de l'école. YoungJae y allait en tant que supporter … Et aussi parce que DaeHyun lui avait demandé … Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, n'est ce pas ?_  
_Il courait sur le terrain de football. Les yeux de YoungJae ne le quittaient pas. Il entendait les filles baver après lui. Et une voix murmura dans sa tête qu'il les comprenait. Il eut envie de se frapper à cette pensée. C'était n'importe quoi ! Il débloquait complètement._

_A la fin du tournoi, DaeHyun et son équipe finirent second. De très bons seconds, fair-play, mais victime d'erreur d'arbitrages énormes. Bref._

_DaeHyun était à peine sorti du terrain que des dizaines de filles s'étaient agglutinées à lui, toutes plus jolies et plus populaires les unes que les autres. Même avec son masque, DaeHyun avait un pouvoir d'attraction inégalable._

_YoungJae ressentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine et quitta le stade en vitesse. Il était comme parcouru d'une onde électrochoc. Quelque chose d'insoutenable. Il se rendit dans les toilettes des garçons et se pencha sur un des lavabos. Il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il tremblait comme ce n'était pas possible. Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau couler entre ses doigts. Puis il porta sa main à son visage et répéta l'action à plusieurs reprises._  
_Il comprit alors …_

_La plus belle et la pire des maladies l'avait atteinte. Elle avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Et était en train de le détruire doucement…_

_Fin du Flashback _

* * *

YoungJae avait la réponse à une de ces questions. Une sur la dizaine qui trottait dans sa tête en permanence, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais puisqu'il avait réussi à résoudre cette énigme, peut-être parviendrait-il à se débarrasser de cette maladie infâme qui l'avait attaqué en traitre au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Encore là, c'était un parcours semé d'embuches. La plus grosse embuche était aussi la plus importante : DaeHyun lui-même.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_YoungJae tentait de s'éloigner de lui, à tout prix. Cependant, chaque tentative se soldait par un échec. Il ne trouvait plus la force de lui dire non. Ainsi, en plein mois de décembre, il se retrouva bloqué à l'école après avoir accepté de donner des cours de « soutien » à DaeHyun._  
_Il devait admettre que plus le temps passait et moins il comprenait DaeHyun. Il devait être le second élève le plus intelligent de toute l'école et il venait lui demander à LUI des cours de soutien._  
_Peut importe ce qui le poussait à faire ça, le fait est qu'ils étaient bloqués tous les deux à l'école à cause d'une tempête de neige. Il était aux alentours de 20h._

**_- Oh non ! Je ne peux plus repartir !_**

_DaeHyun s'approcha de YoungJae et se posta à côté de lui près de la fenêtre._

**_- Je crois bien._**

_YoungJae se tourna vers lui, incrédule._

**_- Tu crois bien ?_**

_Il hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune des deux._

**_- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, toi non plus._**

_Et là, le pire pour YoungJae se produisit. Il parvint à faire rire DaeHyun … Encore ! Il déglutit et parvint à dire :_

**_- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?_**

**_- Toi._**

_YoungJae se sentit penaud. DaeHyun arrêta de rire et planta son regard dans le sien._

**_- Je pensais que tu avais compris._**

**_- Compris quoi ?_**

_DaeHyun s'avança encore un peu plus de YoungJae. Ce dernier recula par reflexe et son dos heurta la vitre glaciale. Il fit un bond en avant et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez contre DaeHyun._

**_- La raison pour laquelle notre professeur principal m'appelle par mon prénom._**

_Il était encore plus perdu qu'avant. C'était grand changement pour lui, surtout ces derniers temps où il passait le plus clair de ses journées à se poser les questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse crédible._

**_- YoungJae. Quel est mon nom de famille ?_**

**_- Jung._**

**_- Et celui du professeur ?_**

_YoungJae réfléchit. Soudain, sa bouche forma un « oh » parfait._

_Oh mince. DaeHyun était le fils de leur professeur principal !_

_Fin du Flashback  
_

* * *

Ce soir-là signait son arrêt de mort. Ou du moins le moment où DaeHyun parvint à faire tomber toute trace de sainteté dans l'esprit de YoungJae.  
Comment ?  
Un simple geste et YoungJae sentit qu'il n'allait plus jamais être le même.

* * *

_Flashback_

_DaeHyun avait traîné YoungJae chez lui. Il le traînait par le poignet. Ce dernier était perdu. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché ?_  
_En y réfléchissant bien, il ne lui avait rien caché, il ne lui avait juste pas dit car il ne lui avait pas posé la question. Qu'il se sentait bête à cet instant !_  
_Une simple question aurait pu lui éviter une nuit blanche. Si DaeHyun n'avait pas été là, il se serait cogné la tête contre le mur._  
_Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de DaeHyun. Cette maison était mitoyenne à l'école._

_- **Appa !** Cria DaeHyun._

_Ce dernier apparut dans le champ de vision un peu plus tard._

_**- DaeHyun… Ah, Annyeong Haseyo YoungJae.**_

_Le père de DaeHyun lui fit un sourire et YoungJae s'inclina._

_**- La neige empêche YoungJae de rentrer chez lui. Il peut rester ici ce soir ?**_

_**- Bien sur. Je vais appeler ses parents.**_

_**- Merci Appa.**_

_DaeHyun, tel une boule d'énergie, entraîna YoungJae dans sa chambre. Il força ce dernier à s'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'il s'approchait de son armoire et sortit deux pyjamas._

_-** Merci.** Lui dit YoungJae._

_- **De rien,** répondit DaeHyun en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_**- On va manger, les garçons !**_

_Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger où les parents de DaeHyun les attendaient. YoungJae s'inclina face à la mère de DaeHyun tandis que ce dernier, en morfale qu'il était, commençait à engloutir son repas. Le repas se fit en silence, si on enlevait les questions de la mère de DaeHyun à YoungJae._

_**- Tu es le fameux YoungJae dont je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler.**_

_Il se sentit devenir pivoine._

_**- Ca me fait très plaisir de faire ta connaissance.**_

_**- Moi de même madame.**_

_**- Mange donc, tant que c'est chaud.**_

_Il hocha la tête et commença à manger alors que DaeHyun se resservait._

_Ils finirent de manger, dirent bonne nuit aux parents de DaeHyun et se rendirent dans la chambre de ce dernier._

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Ce soir-là, YoungJae découvrit que DaeHyun était une personne pleine de surprise. Et malheureusement pour lui, cela empira son état qu'il croyait déjà au pire niveau.

* * *

_Flashback_

_DaeHyun ôta son haut, sans gêne, dévoilant des abdos joliment tracés. YoungJae détourna le regard et n'osa pas se changer._

_-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Lui demanda l'aîné des deux._

_**- Où est la salle de bain ?**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Pour me changer.**_

_**- Tu peux te changer ici, tu sais.**_

_**- Ca me … Gène.**_

_DaeHyun sourit. Cette fois-ci, YoungJae se sentit perdre contact avec toute réalité. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que DaeHyun avait ôté son masque avant de manger. Et il en venait presque à regretter d'être là._

_**- Si ça peut t'aider, je me retourne.**_

_Et il fit ce qu'il dit. YoungJae commença à ôter son haut, alors que DaeHyun regardait par la fenêtre. Il changea alors son bas et tout gêné, dit :_

_**- Tu peux te retourner DaeHyun.**_

_Ce dernier s'exécuta et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._

_**- Allons dormir, on a une longue journée demain.**_

_DaeHyun s'allongea sur le lit et tapa la place à côté de lui._

_**- Tu n'as pas d'autres lits ?**_

_**- Nope. Pourquoi ? Gêné ?**_

_YoungJae l'assassinait de regard. Ou du moins essayait. DaeHyun se releva et s'approcha de lui._

_**- Je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera cette nuit. Parole de scout. Allez viens !**_

_Il entraîna YoungJae avec lui. Ils s'allongèrent, discutèrent un peu et YoungJae s'endormit._

_Fin du Flashback  
_

* * *

Son sourire. YoungJae aurait tellement aimé ne pas le voir. Pourquoi ?

Il lui avait montré que toutes les œuvres d'art du monde lui paraissaient fades à côté de son sourire. Il brillait tellement qu'il aurait été crédible dans une publicité pour du dentifrice. Après l'avoir vu, son cœur s'était enflammé. Encore.  
Et là, il se rendit compte que cette maladie l'avait touché jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sans aucun moyen de faire demi-tour.  
Il était définitivement amoureux de Jung DaeHyun.

* * *

_Flashback_

_YoungJae se souvenait encore de s'être demandé si DaeHyun était un vrai être humain ou juste un ange tombé du Paradis._

_Le printemps approchait à grand pas à présent. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils dorment l'un chez l'autre. DaeHyun avait cessé de porter son masque. Les filles tombaient comme des mouches mais DaeHyun les repoussaient toutes les une après les autres. Il avait continué à vouloir les cours de Soutien de YoungJae._  
_Les examens approchaient. Et ils travaillaient encore plus._  
_YoungJae ne se faisait toujours pas aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Même s'il les taisait, ses sentiments se rappelaient toujours à son bon souvenir._

_La semaine des examens était une torture. YoungJae se privait de sommeil pour être certain de bien tout savoir et une fois devant la salle, il était en proie à une crise de nerf sans précédent. DaeHyun l'avait traîné dans les toilettes et l'avait aspergé d'eau froide pour le calmer. Il l'en remercia et tout les deux allèrent passer leurs examens._

_Le temps passa, et le jour des résultats arriva. DaeHyun était passé chercher YoungJae chez lui. Il ne voulait pas les voir seul. Il était nerveux. YoungJae était dans le même état que lui._

_Ils marchaient dans la rue et YoungJae voyait DaeHyun nerveux pour la première fois de sa vie. Et cela ne le rendait pas moins séduisant. Loin de là. Ils marchaient et s'arrêtèrent au pied de la barrière d'entrée de l'école._

**_- Nous y voila. Toutes ces années de travail…_**

_Les garçons restèrent là, pensifs. DaeHyun avança mais YoungJae s'agrippa à sa manche._

_-** Attends !**_

**_- Quoi ?_**

**_- Je ne suis pas prêt …_**

**_- Tu as peur ?_**

_Celui lui coûta de l'avouer mais il hocha la tête. DaeHyun l'observa et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le cœur de YoungJae se remit à battre encore plus fort et l'esprit de YoungJae était du coton à cet instant précis._

**_- Je suis là. A deux, on peut le faire._**

_DaeHyun entraîna YoungJae qui était mis en confiance. Ils se rendirent devant les panneaux où des gens étaient déjà présents. Des cris de joie, des larmes de désespoirs coulèrent. Tant de sentiments différents étaient présent dans un seul lieu que cela avait de quoi coller le tournis._

_**- J'ose pas regarder…** Dit YoungJae._

_DaeHyun se mit à lui caresser le dos de la main inconsciemment._

**_- Je regarde pour toi, tu regardes pour moi. D'accord ?_**

_Il hocha la tête. Il regarda le panneau et se tourna vers lui. Il le regardait aussi._

_**- Alors ?** Demandèrent-ils simultanément._

_Ils eurent un rire nerveux._

_**- Tu as réussi !** dit YoungJae._

_DaeHyun le prit dans ses bras dans un élan que rien ne laissait prévoir._

**_- Alors on se retrouvera à l'université, hein YoungJae ?_**

_Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda pour la première de son propre chef dans les yeux._

**_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_**

**_- Félicitations, Jae, tu l'as eu !_**

_Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des yeux de YoungJae. DaeHyun le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il pleurait de joie et de soulagement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment. YoungJae avait perdu toute notion de temps._

Chacun fêta la bonne nouvelle avec sa propre famille.

_YoungJae reçut un message de DaeHyun qui voulait le rencontrer dans l'école. Curieux, il s'excusa auprès de ses parents et s'y rendit._

_Il reçut un autre message lui indiquant d'aller dans la salle de classe de son père. Il le fit. Par réflexe il s'installa à son siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. La lune était maîtresse de la nuit et YoungJae était comme hypnotisé._

_Puis il se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête et vit DaeHyun qui le fixait. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il se sentait incapable de parler._

**_- Jae …_**

_Sa voix était un murmure. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre son._

**_- Ca ne te dit rien ? Moi qui te fixe alors que tu es dans ton monde. Les autres qui te critiquent et toi qui ne bouges même pas d'un cil. Tu étais là physiquement, mais mentalement, tu étais loin. Où ? Où vas-tu YoungJae ?_**

_DaeHyun marqua un temps de pause. YoungJae était subjugué par le garçon qui se tenait face à lui. Ses sentiments reprenaient leur place et YoungJae était à nouveau incapable de quoi que ce soit._

_- **Tu ne l'as surement pas remarqué mais je t'ai beaucoup observé. Bien plus que ce que tu ne le crois. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cherché qu'à me rapprocher de toi, et de personne d'autre. Pourquoi ? Je voulais partager ton monde. Pas le leur, emplis de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas une seule seconde. Mais le tien. Juste pour savoir ce qui te fait sourire, ce qui te rend triste, penseur… Ce qui fait que tu es toi…**_

_YoungJae ne pouvait pas lâcher DaeHyun du regard. Il luttait intérieurement contre ses sentiments._

_-** Tu vas surement penser de moi que je suis fou. Tu auras peur et tu t'éloigneras de moi. Rien que cette pensée me tue intérieurement. Je sais que je ne peux pas lutter plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi je vais te demander une faveur. Une seule. Après, si tu le souhaites, je disparaîtrai à tout jamais de ta vie. Comme si je n'y étais jamais entré auparavant.**_

_YoungJae retrouva miraculeusement l'usage de la parole._

**_- Laquelle ?_**

_DaeHyun s'approcha et YoungJae fut à nouveau pétrifié. Pas une seule seconde ils ne rompirent le contact visuel._

**_- Laisse-moi réaliser ma fantaisie._**

_YoungJae n'était pas certain de savoir où il voulait en venir. Il hocha la tête._  
_C'est alors que DaeHyun s'approcha lentement de lui. Très lentement. Ce moment lui parut durer des heures. Plus il s'approchait et moins YoungJae contrôlait ce qu'il lui arrivait._  
_Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste qui dura quelques secondes._

_A l'intérieur de YoungJae, c'était le quatorze Juillet. Son cœur battait en fanfare, il semblait y avoir un feu d'artifice dans son estomac et il s'était rarement senti aussi heureux dans sa vie. Voir jamais._

_DaeHyun s'écarta de lui et le regarda :_

**_- Merci YoungJae. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète juste par le fait de m'avoir laissé être à tes côtés et pour m'avoir laissé embrasser tes lèvres. Je me doute que tu préféreras être avec une fille, c'est pourquoi je te dis Adieu. Adieu mon premier amour._**

_DaeHyun se précipita vers la porte et sortit. Le temps que YoungJae réalise, DaeHyun n'était plus là. Il partit alors à sa recherche. Il le retrouva dans le parc. YoungJae le plaqua au sol et le bloqua._

**_- Alors c'est ça ? Tu m'embrasses et tu te sauves comme un voleur sans te soucier de mes sentiments ?_**

**_- Je …_**

**_- Tu quoi, hein ? Tu viens de réaliser que tu as fait une erreur et tu regrettes maintenant ?_**

**_- Quoi ?! mais non !_**

**_- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?_**

**_- Parce que tu ne veux pas de moi comme je veux de toi._**

_YoungJae regardait droit dans ses yeux et y lut de la détresse._

**_- DaeHyun. Dae._**

_Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder._

**_- Depuis que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, je n'attendais que ça._**

_Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise._

**_- C'est juste que j'étais trop froussard pour tenter quoi que ce soit… J'avais bien trop peur de mes sentiments._**

**_- Tes sentiments ?_**

_YoungJae se sentit rougir mais ne brisa pas le contact visuel._

**_- Je t'aime, DaeHyun._**

_Il se pencha et captura les lèvres du jeune homme qui lui rendit volontiers son baiser._

_Fin du Flashback.  
_

* * *

Mais le mieux, dans cette histoire, c'est que cette merveille de la nature… Il était à YoungJae !

Et cela pour l'éternité

**Fin **


End file.
